Horóscopo al estilo SasuKarin
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Fuego y Aire. Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Uzumaki. La verdad, es que la compatibilidad entre estos dos es bastante alta…


¡Hola! :3 Pues aquí vengo yo presentándome con mi nuevo y primer fanfic que no tiene nada que ver con el Yaoi (yep, lo escribí antes del otro pequeñín que subí para el día 1, sólo que quería guardar esta cosa para mi día) xD ¡Exactamente! Esta vez Ferchis no viene con ningún SasuGaa, ItaSaso ni SasoDei… sino con UN **SASUKARIN** (Una de mis pocas OTP que son completamente chicoxchica xD) **.** Mi objetivo con esto es explorar otros horizontes y, principalmente, participar en el _SasuKarinMonth2015._ El tema para el día que me tocó (que es también el cumpleaños de Itachi :3) es _Pasado,_ pero como no se me ocurrió nada relacionado con eso, vengo con un pequeño horóscopo dedicado a esta linda parejita :3

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Como es lo primero que escribo de ellos, tal vez fui algo precipitada respecto a cómo llevé las cosas, pero bueh: OoC, intento de lime y SasuKarin. Así que si eres un SasuSaku al 100% y no soportas esta pareja, o si por otro caso eres un Karin hater, simplemente no leas ¬¬_

 _ **Naruto no me pertenece. Si así fuera, hubiera muchísimo Yaoi por todos lados, y solamente sería permitido el SasuKarin, ShikaTema, PainKonan y NejiTen (posiblemente el SaiIno xD).**_

¡Espero y les guste aunque sea un poquitín! :D

* * *

 **ღ** **FUEGO Y AIRE** **ღ**

… **  
**

 **~Sasuke Uchiha~**

 _Nuestro renegado de la Hoja, que ambiciona con el poder y la venganza, corresponde al signo zodiacal Leo. Es el rey entre los humanos de la misma forma que el león es rey en el reino animal. Puede llegar a ser terco en sus creencias, pero siempre desde una fe y sinceridad absoluta. A un Leo le suele gustar el lujo y el poder. Es el signo más dominante del zodiaco y su elemento es el Fuego._

 **~Karin Uzumaki~  
**

 _Por otra parte, Karin, muchacha de cabellera roja e interesante excentricidad, se ubica en el signo Géminis. Posee un carácter doble, bastante complejo y contradictorio. Tiene la felicidad, el egocentrismo, la imaginación y la inquietud de los niños, y es en el amor donde se manifiesta su doble naturaleza. Por un lado, se entrega emocionalmente, pero por otro rechaza el romanticismo. A este signo le corresponde el elemento Aire._

 **~SasuKarin~  
**

 _ღ_ _Tanto a Géminis como a Leo les gusta mucho divertirse._

El moreno la acorrala contra la pared, ciñéndola contra su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Como respuesta, la muchacha suelta algo parecido a la combinación entre un gemido y un gruñido. Frunce el ceño, pero aun así corresponde el fogoso beso que el Uchiha le planta en los labios.

—I-Idiota...—las palabras de la pelirroja se pierden entre las bocas de ambos, que sin pudor se devoran desesperadamente—. Pu... Pueden ver...nos.

Ella se estremece al escuchar la risa gutural que escapa de los labios del chico, mientras éste la toma de los muslos y la levanta para que después ella enrolle las piernas en su cintura.

— ¿Y qué?—responde él, entre besos y risas. Sin soltarse de ella, siente las miradas que todos en aquella pequeña aldea les clavan, mirándolos como auténticos exhibicionistas. Pero no importa. A él le había fascinado como el calor formaba una fina capa de sudor en la piel de la chica, haciéndola más apetecible de lo que normalmente era. Si él quería tomarla y besarla como se le placiera ese momento, ¿quién se lo iba a impedir?—. Es divertido, tonta.

 _ღ_ _Los dos tienen naturaleza aventurera y disfrutan de la vida. Se encontrarán mutuamente fascinantes…_

Le es imposible describir lo excitantes que se pueden volver las batallas cuando ella pelea a su lado. Gracias a su gran agilidad y el poder de sus ojos, él puede lanzar ataques mortales al enemigo y al mismo tiempo mirar de reojo los movimientos de Karin.

La pelirroja se mueve como un hilo danzando en el aire, tan peligroso como un tornado y delicado como una pluma. Con la clase y el estilo que la caracteriza, ella logra deshacerse de los enemigos que la atacaban, justo al mismo tiempo que él. Entonces, ambos terminan jadeantes, mirándose uno al otro con una sonrisa complacida en sus rostros sudorosos.

Hacen buen equipo tanto en el campo de batalla como en la cama, piensa el moreno antes de acercarse y plantarle un beso en la boca.

 _ღ_ _… y disfrutarán en compañía del otro._

La vio alejarse de la guarida, a paso apresurado y con el rostro rojo del coraje. Suigetsu nuevamente la había hecho enojar, diciéndole que Sasuke nunca la amaría y que no era más que una tétrica acosadora. El moreno pensó que su amigo era un idiota, y ella mucho más por creerse aquellas sandeces. Así que la siguió en silencio, y sin que ella lo viera venir, la atrapó entre sus brazos para luego besarle suavemente el cuello.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunta Karin haciendo el ademán de querer soltarse. Sin embargo el muchacho es más fuerte que ella y no se lo permite.

—Es la única manera con la que te tranquilizas— suelta él, haciendo una media sonrisa. Karin siente el calor arder en sus mejillas, pero sólo desvía la mirada murmurando algo que el moreno no logra entender. Sin embargo, éste añade—. Con mis besos y los mimos (estúpidamente cursis) que te hago, ¿huh?

Algo en el interior de la pelirroja da un salto, impulsándola a volverse hacia él para besarle los labios. Siente las manos de Sasuke cerrarse por su cintura y sonríe complacidamente.

Ahí, entre los árboles y el manto de la noche, se quedaron durante un buen rato. Sin hablar, sin hacer nada. Sólo sentados uno al lado del otro, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero con sus manos firmemente entrelazadas.

Para ese momento, Karin ya no está molesta. Después de todo, ¿quién además de ella —y en su tiempo Itachi— puede leer los gestos de Sasuke para saber que realmente él sí la amaba?

 _ღ_ _Leo y Géminis están al mismo nivel intelectual, por lo que sus conversaciones serán muy interesantes y satisfactorias para ambos._

—El héroe tiene que morir para ser recordado, pero es una mierda que denigren a mi hermano como traidor cuando es por él que todos andan vivitos y coleando. Es imperdonable, quiero borrarles a todos su sonrisa de idiotas.

Ella lo mira el silencio durante unos segundos, leyendo los ojos oscuros del moreno.

—Entonces, si planeas la muerte de todos ellos, ¿de qué valdrá el sacrificio de Itachi, cuando ya no queden las sonrisas de aquellos a los que quería proteger?

Sasuke se tensa un poco, pero no hace amago por desviar su mirada perdida. Sin embargo, forma una leve sonrisa, pensando cómo incluso en aquellos momentos, ella podía tranquilizarlo con sus palabras y el suave sonido de su voz. Lo complacía... Le hacía creer que, incluso cuando la oscuridad lo abrazaba, tenía a alguien a quien llamar conciencia.

 _ღ_ _Los diversos intereses de Géminis pueden hacer que Leo sienta celos, puesto que a él le gusta ser lo más importante en una relación.  
_  
— ¿Por qué tantos?— pregunta el moreno con una mueca al ver salir a la pelirroja de la tienda, con varias bolsas de perfumes en las manos.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Él frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios.

—No me gusta que los uses tanto, como si estuvieras tratando de llamar la atención de... otros.

Lo último lo dijo bajito, pero tan claro para Karin que atina nada más a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Me estás llamando zorra?

—Te estoy llamando desubicada, porque al único que le debes prestar atención es a mí, ¿entiendes?

 _ღ_ _A Leo le gusta dominar la situación y ejercer un poco de fuerza._

Karin se ha dado cuenta de que los ojos del Uchiha muestran inconformidad cuando ella lo cabalga. Es como si, de alguna manera, él se avergonzara de que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Entonces, sonríe para sus adentros mientras Sasuke la toma con fuerza innecesaria y la hace quedar debajo de él.

¿De qué sirve? Si de todas maneras ella lo volverá a hacer. Le encanta la expresión que pone el Uchiha en el momento.

 _ღ_ _Los Leo suelen ser duros maestros de ideas fijas. Los Géminis, en cambio, son más flexibles y adaptables.  
_  
—Voy a destruir Konoha—dice el moreno con mirada determinante y un tono de voz que le hiela la sangre a Suigetsu, quien detiene el paso para caminar junto a Juugo y Karin, que vienen un par de pasos atrás.

—Hey, loca. Estás enamorada de un loco— le dice el albino a la pelirroja en voz baja—. Creo que ambos quedan perfectamente.

Ella sufre de un tic en el ojo derecho y descompone su rostro en una mueca sonrojada.

— ¡Yo no amo a ese... ese— tartamudea, con las palabras amontonándosele en la punta de la lengua—... ¡A ese sujeto!

Silencio.

—Bueno—continua, un poco más calmada—. Sí me gusta... ¿¡Pero qué te hace pensar que lo amo, pedazo de idiota!?—añade a los cuatro vientos dándole un zape a Suigetsu, quien aplica su técnica de convertirse en agua para protegerse.

Sasuke, que está unos metros adelante, esboza una pequeña sonrisa complacida.

 _ღ_ _Leo es un signo creativo. Géminis lo respetará y aprenderá de él.  
_  
Ella pensó que era el fin, pues ser abrazada por las llamas del Amaterasu significaba la muerte segura.

Ahora que está a salvo, colgando junto con Suigetsu de los hombros de Juugo, no puede borrar el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas, mientras logra enfocar al moreno caminar unos metros adelante.

¡Increíble! Él había revertido las llamas y la había salvado. ¿Qué importaba si lo había hecho por ella, o sólo por encontrar una manera de controlar su poder? De todas maneras, su admiración hacia él no terminaba de crecer.

 _ღ_ _La afilada lengua de Géminis puede dañar el frágil ego de Leo._

—Eres un inútil—exclama la pelirroja extendiéndole el brazo—. Dices que puedes con todos y al final, somos nosotros los que tienen que andar salvándote. ¿Acaso tu hermano era igual que tú?

Sasuke emite un ruidito estrangulado, junta las cejas un poco más de lo acostumbrado y entierra sus dientes en la piel de la chica.

Él no le dirigió la palabra toda una semana.

 _ღ_ _Géminis y Leo experimentarán momentos de pasión desenfrenada. Tienen probabilidades de éxito en estos campos._

La noche cubre la guarida. Suigetsu y Juugo están en los brazos de Morfeo, completamente ajenos a los gemidos desenfrenados que salen de la habitación del Uchiha. Adentro es donde Sasuke recorre con sus manos cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de Karin, mientras ésta se mueve al compás de sus estocadas.

—Mmnhg, Sasu...ke—murmura ella sensualmente, mientras se aferra a la espalda del moreno y echa la cabeza para atrás, dándole a Sasuke más terreno para besarla.

Los labios de él pasan por toda su clavícula, luego por el valle de sus pechos hasta detenerse en ellos, donde juega por algunos segundos.

¡Qué sensación tan magnífica! El muchacho logra tocar aquel punto que la vuelve loca, y le hace soltar los gemidos más exquisitos que Sasuke ha escuchado en su vida. Sabe que a ella le encanta, entonces aumenta la velocidad y la idea de que sus compañeros puedan escucharlos le hace reír un poco.

La toma del trasero para acomodarla y empieza a moverla él mismo por las caderas. Le gusta la forma en la que su cuerpo reacciona ante esto, como su cara sonrojada se contrae de placer. No provoca nada más que el deseo enfermizo del moreno por follarla toda la noche.

Pobres Suigetsu y Juugo. Al parecer, como todas las madrugadas, sufrirán un poquito de insomnio.

 _ღ_ _La compatibilidad entre Leo y Géminis es bastante alta, y en esta relación ambos descubrirán tener mucho en común.  
_  
—Te amo— le confiesa ella, con voz cargada de determinación, pero con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Él sonríe. Sin embargo, da la media vuelta y empieza a caminar. Ella lo sigue de cerca.

— ¿No piensas decir nada?

Sus ojos se encuentran. Es como una explosión de emociones entre negro y rojo.

—Eres la única mujer que soy capaz de soportar.

Porque se avergonzaría un poco al decirle que, en efecto, él la ama.

* * *

:D ¿Qué tal? Recibo críticas, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte uwu Espero que les haya gustado, y pues, paso a despedirme, porque también tengo que publicar el regalo de Itachi :3

(*u*)/


End file.
